A Party To Remember
by Link015
Summary: [A Gift-fic for Angel of Fate1] Eliwood hosts a party at his castle and Erk must decide what he shall do for his future.


Chris: Hey! This time, I'm making a fic for Angel of Fate1, or as she likes to be called, Hitomi! Yeah, it's her birthday so I'm typing a fic for her! Uh huh. Yep, she's a really good friend of mine.  
  
Mia: I wouldn't just say friend.  
  
Farina: Yeah....  
  
Chris: Leave me alone. I don't own Fire Emblem or Ilian Rum. Kate owns Ilian Rum. I just don't know how I'm going to write this....Oh well, on with the fic! And there are going to be some of my original pairings in here. I doubt any of my readers are going to like them, but I like them, so there!

* * *

Erk stood outside of the gates of Castle Pherae. He wore a dark-red cloak and had on brown breeches and a purple shirt. His dark-purple hair fell down to the top of his neck and he scratched at it nervously. Lord Eliwood had contacted everyone that he had journeyed with and told them to meet him at his castle. It was 2 months after his coronation and he wanted to have a party with the rest of the party members. He remembered to contact Lord Pent and Lady Louise from Etruria and the Pegasus Sisters from Ilia. He had invited everyone and he promised that it would be a party that everyone would remember. Erk stepped inside Lord Eliwood's castle and hoped that at least one person would be there. He remembered her orchid-colored hair, light-teal eyes, shy nature, and skill with a lance.  
  
'Florina. She was beautiful when we traveled together. I just seem attracted to her. Maybe it's her eyes or her smile. I hope she's here.' He thought as he walked through the gates. He hoped to confess his feelings for her. She was always so shy around males that he was afraid she would run away the moment he would try to talk to her. He sighed and walked through the door that led to the Grand Hall. He gasped in amazement and looked around in a daze. Eliwood was right when he said that it would be a party to remember. There were attractions as far as the eye could see. There were jesters decked out in gaudy colors, a small kitchen where the famous cooks of Pherae were cooking beef and chicken, small balloons filled with water, a small bar where he could see Sain lounging, people juggling knives, lances, and axes, and numerous other attractions.  
  
He looked around and noticed that almost everyone was here. He saw Sain at the bar, drinking grape juice and talking to Lyn. Kent and Fiora were watching one of the jugglers juggle pieces of Kent's armor and Lowen was instructing the cooks on how to get the perfect seasoning for their steaks. Eliwood was showing Hector where all of the attractions were and pointing to one of the barbeque spots. Hector rushed over to one and immediately ordered a steak. Eliwood spotted Erk and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Erk! I'm glad you were able to make it! Almost everyone is here! Let's see, all of the Lycians are here and two of the Pegasus Sisters. Lord Pent and Lady Louise made it. Guy and Rath were able to come. Oh...Some people aren't here yet, though. Florina, Karel, Karla, Raven, Lucius, Renault, Hawkeye, and Vaida aren't here yet. I don't think Renault and Hawkeye are going to be coming, though. Well, they'll miss a great party!" Eliwood spotted Vaida walking in and rushed off to greet her. "Have fun, Erk!"  
  
'What? Florina isn't here yet? Why not?' Erk looked around and spotted Farina playing poker with Oswin, Wallace, and Serra. Guy, Rath, Wil, and Canas were watching. He quickly walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. He whistled by reflex but covered his mouth. Farina turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Erk!" she whispered fiercely, "Don't give away my hand! I've got a full house and I can't let them fold! I need them to continue to build up the pot! I'm doing great and I've already won 2,000 gold for myself! Don't spoil it!" She quickly turned around to the other players and put on a fake smile. "Well? What do the rest of you do?"  
  
Oswin shook his head and put his cards down. "I don't have a chance of winning with only a pair. I think I'll fold for now." He leaned back and watched what the others would be doing.  
  
Serra leaned to Oswin and asked, "Is it good when all your cards have the same suit?" Oswin sat up in surprise and almost knocked the table over.  
  
"Of course! That's a flush!" He turned around and saw that everyone was staring at him. He blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I gave away the contents of Serra's hand, didn't I?"  
  
Wallace groaned and put his cards down. "Oh yeah...I don't have chance against a flush. What about you, Farina?"  
  
She grinned triumphantly and said, "That's no sweat! I call!" She placed her cards down and spread her arms wide. "Full house, tens and jacks!"  
  
Oswin and Wallace gaped. "You're kidding me! A full house?!" Oswin yelled. Serra sadly put her cards down.  
  
"I only got a flush. Man, that's not fair!" she moped as Farina scooped up all of the money and put it in her money bag. Farina grinned and turned to Erk.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?"  
  
Erk started but regained control. "Uh, yeah. Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
Farina sat up and nodded at Erk. "Sure. Um...Just to cover the amount of expenses that I might lose from being away, you owe me 100 gold."  
  
Erk's eyes widened and he gasped in astonishment. "100 gold?! Just to talk to you?! That's stupid!"  
  
"Nevertheless, it's my talking fee. Now come on, do you want to talk or not?" Farina snickered.  
  
Erk grumbled and opened his pouch and sifted through for some money. Being a magic teacher in Etruria might not pay the most, but it covered all of his expenses. "Fine, fine. 100 gold it is." He pulled out 10 shiny, golden coins and handed them to Farina.  
  
Farina laughed and gave the money back to Erk. "I'm just kidding! I know I'm a little obsessed with money, but to charge for a talk? That's just hilarious! Keep your money, I already have enough!" She looked at the others at the poker table. "Don't start another game without me!"  
  
Wallace stood up and straightened his clothes. "Don't worry, Farina. I need to go to the bathroom, anyway. We'll start when I get back." He started off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Not if you get lost first!" Wil yelled at him.  
  
Wallace turned around and glared at Wil. "Sonny, if I didn't need to go so bad, I would teach you some manners!" He stomped off amidst a laughing crowd.  
  
Wil opened his hands wide and grinned. "Hey, you guys might as well wait for a while. It'll probably be next year when he returns to this table." He chuckled and looked at Oswin. "Any chance for a game? Guy will play too, right?"  
  
Guy nodded, "Definitely!"  
  
Wil and Guy sat down at the table and Oswin started to deal out the cards. Erk turned from them and faced Farina. "Farina, do you know where Florina is? I thought she was coming with you!"  
  
Farina looked puzzled and looked around. "Hmm...You're right! She isn't here! Well, she did say that she had something to do before she would arrive at the party. Don't worry Erk, she's fine! You know Florina, she's pretty stubborn and resilient. It'll take more than a couple of problems to delay her! You should know that! I've seen you staring at my sister. You like her, don't you?"  
  
Erk flushed red and he stared at the ceiling. "How did you know that?! But it's so embarrassing...I can't tell her anything. She's always just so shy and I'm always afraid of embarrassing myself. I was going to tell her today...But she's not here yet."  
  
Farina nodded and smiled. "Hey, don't worry. She'll be here! I do know that she definitely wanted to come, and I also know that she has feelings for you. I think she likes you too. If things continue the way they are, you could be my brother-in-law. Hey, that could be my access to the Etrurian markets! I could make some good money!" She turned back to Erk. "But don't you worry, she'll be here. And I've got to warn you. If you break her heart, Fiora and I are going to hunt you down." She walked back to the poker table and was soon immersed in the game as she tried to win some more money.  
  
Erk watched her for a moment and walked off, wandering to the gardens outside. He had started to gain feelings for Florina ever since they had met when they were both part of "Lyn's Legions". After traveling with Serra for over 6 months, he thought he was through with women. That was, until he met Florina. Oh, he didn't fall in love with her just then. But he was intrigued by her shyness of men and vowed to find out why she was so afraid. He was introduced to her by Lyndis, but Florina just hid behind Lyn's back. She managed to squeak out a small, "Hello", and then she ran off. Erk had laughed then, and he laughed now. He just found her little quirk so funny sometimes. But she was strong also. She flew her pegasus with skill and he soon started to admire her skill in the skies. And later, when they went to liberate Castle Caelin, he had seen how she flew across the battlefield to give warning to their little group. He admired her bravery also, and soon that admiration turned into love. But he never approached Florina. Unknown to other people, the reason he stayed with his books was because of a fear of embarrassment. He knew that if he just studied, he wouldn't do anything stupid. So, he continued to love Florina from the sidelines, without her knowing.  
  
'How I wish I could have told her....During our journey, there were many times I could have told her. I love you, Florina. Only if I knew that you would return my love....I hope she comes. I-I got a small gift for her.' He pulled out a small, velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful golden ring with a diamond on the top. He spent all of the money he had saved just to buy this ring, and he hoped it would be perfect for her hand.  
  
"Lady Florina of Ilia has arrived!" Eliwood's butler had opened the door and Florina stepped through. She looked around timidly and nervously walked through the hall. Erk's heart almost stopped as he saw her. She looked just the same as she did many months ago. Her orchid-purple hair flowed down to her waist and her teal eyes flashed nervously as she looked around. She wore her old pegasus knight armor for the occasion and it reminded Erk of the old days when they battled together. Erk took a deep breath and slowly started to walk to her.  
  
"F-Florina? Is that you?" He said. 

'Of course it's her! What kind of stupid question is that?!' His mind screamed at him.

'Shut up, mind!' he thought.  
  
She saw him walking towards her and nodded timidly. "H-H-Hi, Erk. I-I'm glad you're here." She looked to the floor, her face red with embarrassment. Erk reached her and stared at her flushed face. His heart felt like it stopped beating and he quickly put his hand there just to make sure.  
  
"Well...Um...Florina?" He took a deep breath and took her hand. She shrank from him a little bit from fear, but she quickly regained her courage and moved back to him.  
  
"Y-Yes?" She said shyly, holding onto his hand.  
  
"I was wondering....Do you want to take a walk in the gardens? They are very beautiful this time of year." He drew himself up a bit taller and fingered the box that was inside his pocket. He hoped in his heart and to St. Elimine that she would accept.  
  
She nodded a little and smiled timidly. "Yes...I would love to, Erk."  
  
He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and led her to the gardens. As they passed by the poker table, Farina flashed Erk a thumbs up before adding money to the pot. Erk smiled, his confidence bolstered a little. They entered the lovely gardens of Castle Pherae. There were roses of every imaginable color around, tulips that stretched high to the sky, and orchids that hung from the trees. They walked around for a while and they reached a secluded part of the gardens. Erk looked to make sure no one was around and turned to Florina. "Florina? I know this is unlike me to say this....But I must know....And I need to tell you...Florina, I love you." He looked at her and hoped that she would return his love. 'There, I said it. I just hope Farina is right.'  
  
Florina was stunned and stared blankly into Erk's face. She was trying to sort out all of the emotions that were raging inside of her. She didn't know what to say to him. Her only thought was that Erk loved her. She couldn't think of anything else. It ran through her mind again and again. She regained her senses and looked at him again. His face seemed so full of hope and love and she couldn't turn away. She struggled with thoughts and emotions again and finally came to a decision. She leaned to Erk and kissed him solidly on the lips. His eyes opened in surprise but he closed them and wrapped his arms around her. They held their kiss for a few more seconds and then Erk broke it. "Does this mean that you love me too?"  
  
Florina smiled at him, her face a bright red. "Y-Yes...I do love you, Erk. I don't know how it happened." She found that once she started, it would be better to just continue. And now, she realized, she wasn't shy around Erk anymore. Maybe she never was. "But during the times when we would fight side by side, you would always protect me and make sure I was safe. I guess it made me feel good. You were always there. And when the battle was over, I would see you reading your books and tomes. I guess your dedication to magic is what won me over. That, and your protection."  
  
Erk smiled broadly and took out the little, velvet box. "Florina....I know this is sudden, considering how we just found out we loved each other...But Florina..." He got down to one knee and opened the box. He looked at her and said, "I know this is just a small token of my love....But will you marry me?"  
  
Florina gasped with joy and happiness and looked at the ring. She thought is was beautiful and looked at Erk. This time, there was no hesitation. She was so happy. She picked him up and took the ring. "Of course, Erk. I would be happy too. Thank you."  
  
Erk's smile blossomed again and he placed the ring on Florina's finger. "You do realize this isn't official just yet. We need your sister's consent." He looked troubled, as if afraid one of them would say no.  
  
Florina smiled again. "It's okay, Erk. Fiora said it was okay when she found out I loved you, and Farina will probably be fine with it. I have a feeling Fiora told Farina about it anyway. Well, shall we go ask them?" She took his hand and gestured to the party inside. Erk nodded and followed her inside.  
  
He nodded and grasped her hand a little bit tighter. 'Yes, this definitely will be a party to remember.' He thought as he walked inside with Florina.

* * *

Chris: Whoo! I'm done! Happy Birthday, Hitomi! She's going to be 15! Happy 15th Birthday!  
  
Farina: Congratulations! 15 is a very good age.  
  
Mia: Chris is 15.  
  
Rebecca: Yep. R & R, please! And have a happy birthday, Hitomi! 


End file.
